1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system and method for managing a component used by an application or for managing the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for customizing an application and a technique for upgrading the application exist in the prior art. In particular, a system that makes it possible to expand the functions of a platform by a plug-in mechanism is known (e.g., see WO2004/028182). Further, a system for performing upgrade of a software module without an attendant change in an application is known (e.g., see WO99/46678).
Furthermore, in a system for installing a program dynamically, it is known to control whether or not to perform the installation upon examining availability of system resources at the time of installation (e.g., see US2003/217065).